A pulse detonation engine is an apparatus which produces a high pressure exhaust from a series of repetitive detonations within a detonation chamber. The process is a constant volume heat addition process. A gaseous fuel is detonated within a chamber, causing a pulse detonation wave which propagates at supersonic speeds. The detonation wave compresses the fluid within the chamber, increasing its pressure, density and temperature. As the detonation wave passes out the open rearward end, thrust is created. The cycle is then repeated.
One problem encountered with pulse detonation engines is excessive weight. This is especially true for applications involving flight vehicles. A significant contributor to the weight of the apparatus is the conventional high energy spark plug system that is required to ignite each of the detonation chambers. Thus, what is needed is a pulse detonation engine that utilizes a lightweight ignition system for igniting the detonation chambers.